


That’s Amore

by melodys_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodys_muse/pseuds/melodys_muse
Summary: Pregnant Buffy drives Angel crazy. Part of my “When In Rome” series but can be read as a standalone too. Enjoy!
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: I Will Remember You





	That’s Amore

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really should be working on my Nanowrimo novel but instead I wrote this. XD

Pregnant Buffy drove Angel crazy. 

One minute, she'd be yelling at him for leaving the cap off the toothpaste. The next minute, she'd be jumping his bones in the shower. 

Angel had learned very early on to avoid saying the “H” word around her, which was hormones, or he would spend the night sleeping on the couch. But sometimes it slipped out, like it did last night when she was in a bad mood about something. His neck still hurt from the lousy couch cushion. 

All he had to do was give her whatever she wanted at the very moment she wanted it, and all would be right with the world. If he didn’t, well, Buffy became a raging hormonal mess. Not that he would ever say that out loud, or to her face. He’d never hear the end of it if he did. He’d probably end up sleeping on the couch until the kid could walk. 

He tried not to let her mood swings get to him. After all, she was growing their baby inside her, something that Buffy constantly reminded him when he balked at her orders. 

And really, should he be complaining when all of his dreams of a life with Buffy were finally happening? He was human now. He could be with her. They were about to have a child together. What did he have to complain about? 

* * *

A text message alert pulled his attention away from the client he was interviewing. 

Buffy: hey whatcha doing? 

His paranormal investigation business in Rome was going very well, which was either a good or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it. In any case, every client was important, and he didn't want to lose business because he was distracted. 

“I’m sorry for the interruption,” Angel said, putting his phone on vibrate. He decided Buffy could wait and turned his attention back to the older Italian man in front of him. “So you’ve been hearing strange noises from the cellar at night?” 

“Yes, every night, 3am exactly. And other strange things have been happening too…” 

Angel listened as the older man told him about the paranormal activity in his home. But a few minutes later, his phone vibrated with a buzz. Repeatedly. Angel ignored it the first two times, but by the third buzz, he glanced at his phone. 

Buffy: are you busy? 

Buffy: can you come home? 

Buffy: are you ignoring me? 

“So when did this start?” Angel asked, trying to refocus his attention back to his client. 

“When we first moved in,” the man said. ”My wife had a bad feeling about the house before we bought it, but I thought she was just upset because she wanted the other place. Now I wish I had listened to her. Our retirement was supposed to be a relaxing time for the both of us, but now it's a nightmare.” 

Angel's phone buzzed again, but this time, Buffy was calling him. 

The man chuckled. “Someone is really trying to get a hold of you.” 

“I apologize. It's my pregnant wife.” 

The man's eyes widened in understanding. “Oh, you should answer it! It could be important!” 

Angel somehow doubted that. She probably just wanted him to run up to the corner store and buy more cheesy puffs. He pressed the answer button. 

“Honey, I'm with a client right now. Is it an emergency?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You weren’t answering my texts.” 

Angel knew he had to tread carefully. One wrong word and he’d be on the couch again. “I’m sorry, honey, but I’m in the middle of interviewing him, which is why I didn’t answer. Can I call you back?” Angel smiled at the man, hoping he didn’t mind the interruption. 

“I just need you to come home.” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, I just need you here. Please? Can you come home when you get done?” 

Angel inwardly sighed. He knew after he was done with this interview, he’d have a ton of research to do. Not to mention the fact that he still had two open cases fighting for his attention. But Buffy needed him, and she couldn’t help that her hormones were making her a little crazy. 

“As soon as I wrap up things here, I will. Okay?” 

“Okay. Oh! And, Angel? Will you stop at the store on your way home and get me some more of those cheesy puffs?” 

Angel laughed. “Of course.” 

“Thanks, honey. _Ti amo_,” Buffy said. 

Angel smiled. “_Ti amo_.” Lately, they had been in the habit of saying their _I love yous_ in Italian. Buffy thought it sounded prettier. 

Angel hung up his phone and smiled apologetically at the man. “Sorry again. She calls me every time she needs something, like cheesy puffs from the corner store.” 

The man laughed. “My wife's been pregnant five times! I understand completely! Is this your first child?” 

“I have a son from a previous relationship, but this is our first child together, yes.” 

“With my wife, it was gelato. Every day she would send me to the gelato stand. _Leo, I want some gelato. Leo, can you run out and get me some gelato?_ It was worst in the middle of the night, because the gelato stands were closed! But when your pregnant wife wants something, what can you do?” 

Angel smiled. “You do whatever you can to make her happy.” 

The man smiled back. “That’s _amore_,” he said with a laugh. 

Angel wrapped up the interview, then walked to the front desk where his partner Felipe was doing some filing. 

Felipe was the brother of one of the slayers, and he was excellent at filing. Much better than Cordelia had ever been at it, but he’d put up with her bad filing system in a heartbeat if she could be here again. It was times like this that he realized how much he missed her. They’d had a good thing going in L.A. for a while. He even still used that ridiculous angel logo she’d put on his business card. He still thought it looked liked a lobster. 

“Going somewhere?” Felipe asked, looking up at him. 

“I got to run home. Buffy needs something. Think you can hold down the fort for a while?” 

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“And can you do me a favor?” Angel asked. 

“Sure, anything.” 

Angel handed him the notes he’d just taken. “Can you research this address, find out if anything unusual happened on this property? I’d do it, but heaven forbid me not bring Buffy her cheesy puffs the moment she wants them.” 

Felipe laughed. “Will do.” 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Angel was heading up the steps to their apartment. When he entered, he noticed the apartment was dark and quiet. 

“Buffy?” 

“In here,” she called out from the bedroom. 

“I got your cheesy puffs.” 

“Just put them on the table.” 

Angel placed his keys and the grocery bag on the table, took off his coat, then headed to the bedroom. 

He saw her blonde hair peeking out from under the covers and immediately grew concerned. “Buffy, are you feeling all right?” 

Buffy lifted her head and smiled. “Yeah, why do you ask?” 

Angel was confused. “Because it’s the middle of the afternoon and you’re in bed.” 

“Oh, well, there is something I need. Come here.” 

Angel moved to the bed and sat down. “What is it? What can I do for you?” 

Buffy moved to a sitting position, and it was then that Angel realized she didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his mouth. “Take off your clothes,” she whispered. 

Part of Angel was pissed. He had a ton of work on his desk, and she pulled him away from that because she wanted sex? 

The other part of Angel was turned on as hell. 

“This is why you called me home?” 

“Less talking and more getting naked,” was her response. Her hands were already working on the buttons down his shirt. “You wear these buttoned shirts on purpose, don’t you?” 

Angel laughed. “I just like to torture you by making you wait a little longer.” Angel slipped the shirt off his shoulders. 

“Please don’t make me wait anymore, Angel. I need you so bad.” 

His brain wanted to be mad at Buffy, but the rest of his body wanted her. Needed her. His erection was already straining against his pants. He pulled Buffy closer and crushed his mouth against hers. 

“Hurry,” Buffy whispered. 

Quickly, he kicked off his shoes, undid his belt buckle, and pulled down his pants and boxers. “Come over here,” he said. 

Buffy scooted over to the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around him. Every since she’d become pregnant and had grown a belly, they had to explore other ways to make love. Buffy liked it when they spooned the best, with Angel taking her from behind, but Angel preferred this position. He always enjoyed watching her when he made love to her. And here lately, he enjoyed the view with her fuller breasts and round belly. 

Without waiting, Angel buried himself inside her. They moved together at a frenzied pace, and it was over in minutes with Angel climaxing right after Buffy. 

They were still for a moment, each trying to catch their breath. Then Buffy started laughing. 

“What?” Angel asked. 

“That was new.” 

Now Angel felt self-conscious. “What?” 

“Usually you take your time, but that was like raw animal instinct or something. Where have you been hiding that sexy side of you?” 

Angel grinned and moved onto the bed. “What can I say? You turned me on. You call me unexpectedly at work. I come home and you’re naked in bed? How could I resist?” 

“You liked my surprise?” 

“Feel free to always be naked in bed when I come home.” 

Buffy curled up against him, then she laughed again. 

“Now what?” 

“We woke the baby up. She’s kicking. Feel.” Buffy grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. “Feel that?” 

“Feel it, I can see it,” Angel said. “Look at her moving!” 

Buffy looked down and watched as the baby shifted position inside her. It was like watching an ocean wave on her belly. “This is so weird, growing another human inside me.” 

“It’s a miracle is what it is,” Angel said. “All of those years of us being apart, I never thought we’d have something like this.” 

Buffy looked up at him, then together, they moved closer to kiss. 

Buffy then rested her head on Angel’s chest. “I’m sorry, Angel.” 

Angel frowned. “Sorry? What for?” 

“I know I’ve been really hormonal lately and driving you crazy.” 

Angel didn’t say anything, prompting Buffy to look up at him. “Angel?” 

“I just want to state for the record that you said that, not me.” 

“I just can’t help it. One minute I’m crying. The next minute I’m cranky. And right now, seems like the only thing I want is either sex or cheesy puffs. I can’t control myself.” 

Angel chuckled. 

“I’m sorry I made you sleep on the couch last night.” 

Angel moved a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more sensitive to what you were going through.” 

“I’ll be back to normal soon, I promise. Just a few more months to go.” Buffy placed her hand on her belly. The baby was still now, back to sleep. 

“That’s okay. You know I’ll love you anyway. And I’d do anything for you.” 

Buffy smiled, then placed her hand on Angel’s cheek. “_Ti amo_.” 

“_Ti amo_,” Angel repeated, then kissed her. 

Buffy placed her head back on his chest, and they were quiet for a long time. Angel thought Buffy had fallen asleep, but then she spoke. 

“Angel?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I want something.” 

“You want me to get those cheesy puffs now?” 

Buffy looked up at him and grinned. “Later. Can we do spoons now?” 

Angel grinned. “You want to go again?” 

“My pregnancy hormones are making me horny as hell. What do you think?” 

“Honey, you’re killing me with this sex drive of yours lately.” 

Buffy smiled at him. “Are you complaining?” 

“No,” he said and kissed her. “Roll over,” he whispered. 

Buffy moved to her side as Angel pressed his chest against her back. He put his mouth on her neck and kissed his mark while his hand wrapped around her to cup her breast. It didn’t take much for Angel to be turned on again. Moments later, he was inside her. 

Buffy moaned in pleasure. 

All he had to do was to keep his pregnant wife happy. That was _amore_. 

* * *

Buffy was sleeping by the time Angel had finished getting dressed. He thought about letting her sleep, but then didn’t want to risk her being upset if she woke up and he wasn’t there. 

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “Honey,” he whispered. 

Buffy cracked her eyes open. 

“I’ve got to go back to work. You want me to bring you something home for dinner?” 

Buffy smiled and stretched out like a lazy cat. “Mmm, some linguini pomodoro and a salad from Mario’s sounds good. Oh, and breadsticks too. The baby wants them.” 

Angel smiled. He was pretty sure Buffy wanted them too. “Anything to make my two favorite girls happy.” 

“Thanks for coming home. I know you’ve got a lot of work.” 

“I do, but I needed a break anyway.” 

“Same time tomorrow?” Buffy grinned at him. 

Angel thought about poor Felipe, stuck at the office by himself. “How am I going to explain me leaving to Felipe?” 

“You’re the boss. You can do whatever you want to do. Oh, will you bring me those cheesy puffs before you go?” 

Angel had already retrieved them from the kitchen. He grabbed them from the nightstand and handed her the bag, refraining from reminding her to watch for crumbs in the bed. She was in a good mood at the moment. No need to spoil it. 

Buffy tore into the bag, pulled out a puff, and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes were half closed as she ate it, and she had the same expression on her face that she did when he made love to her. Angel couldn’t help but laugh. 

“_Ti amo_,” he said. 

“_Ti amo_,” Buffy repeated. 

Angel kissed her. 

She tasted like cheesy puffs now.


End file.
